Commonly configured bar soap trays, dishes, and receptacles often retain moisture at soap supporting surfaces resulting in undesirable water absorption and dissolution of soap bars. Such commonly known soap trays and dispensers further undesirably hold, store, and dispense individual soap bars in a disorganized, unergonomic and inconvenient fashions.
The instant inventive soap dispensing receptacle solves or ameliorates the above described drawbacks and disadvantages of common soap receptacles by configuring the receptacle to include plurality of specialty configured and arranged “C” channels which adapt the receptacle for protecting received soap bars from water dissolution, and which organize and ergonomically dispense soap bars during use and non-use periods.